The Shadow and the Duelist
by AskTalon
Summary: A short Talon and Fiora story I had written for the League of Legends forums before Fiora was released. I plan on extending this into a full length story. Oh yes, there will be smut. Chapter 4 is up! Back to the story.
1. Pyrric Victory

Shadow of the Duelist

The sparring hall of the Institute of War was quiet save for the rhythmic breathing of two champions who were standing a short distance apart from one another. One was a raven haired beauty; etched grieves that extended to her mid thighs protected her shapely legs, whilst a gilded breastplate wrapped around her chest. A cape sectioned into three slender parts draped down from her left shoulder and partially concealed her arm. Her body was encased in a tight fitting leather suit that hugged the curves of her body while her armors enjoyed a layer of fitted metal armor over that.

Ten feet away from the Grand Duelist stood the Blade's Shadow, his trademark weapon was already on his arm, the wicked edges of the blade glinting in the light cast off by the numerous torches that lit the chamber. His face was partially obscured by the shadow his hood cast. He was garbed in dark purple clothing, heavy leather straps crossed his chest, securing the section of armor that protected his left shoulder as well as the infamous bladed cloak he wore. The two pieces of metal protected the majority of Talon's upper arm while a heavy steel vambrace protected the rest. A smirk spread across the assassin's face as he pace a couple of steps, no sound coming from the heavy grieves that protected his lower legs and knees.

"I desire a worthy opponent", Fiora's voice carried the heavy accent of Demacian nobility. In one quick motion she drew her rapier from its scabbard, and with a flourish she brought the sword up in a salute before readying her combat stance. A smirk spread across her face as she tucked her left arm to the small of her back and turned to the side, presenting the smallest profile she could to her opponent.

_"This is no challenge."_ came Talon's response in a calculating voice, his cloak rustled slightly as he lowered his stance. Where Fiora kept her weapon before her in anticipation of a strike, Talon kept his large blade in reserve until the opportunity to strike came. Across from Fiora stood her opposite in every regard. Where Fiora was refined and sophisticated and born into noble and supportive family, Talon had no such fortune surrounding him. The Blade's Shadow was a child whose parents where the cold stone wall at his back and the protective bite of the steel in his hand. Whist Fiora was aspiring to become a master duelist such as her father was, and had the money and teachers to provide her with such education and training. However, Talon's only aspiration was to be strong, "_The strongest find their way out of the gutter_ " were words that pushed him forward each day, and each day there were more bodies for the gutter.

"En garde!" Fiora snapped as she lunged forward with such speed she that Talon had little time to react to avoid being run through. He twisted his body as his stance dropped, the blades on his cloak sweeping through the air where Fiora's torso occupied a second later. She was fast, much faster that he had anticipated. Talon frowned as the duelist flourished her weapon once more. "I have no equal", a self righteous smirk spread across her face as she stared the assassin down.

"Don't cross me" Talon growled out as he readied himself for her next attack. "Next attack, piercing lunge to my unprotected side", he ran his prediction through his head at the same time he readied his body to react to her next strike. Fiora lunged with incredible speed, but this time he was ready. Talon disappeared into the shadows for but a fraction of a second before appearing behind her his blade already striking for the kill.

In the fraction of a second it took for Talon's blade to traverse the distance between them Fiora had reacted, the force she deflected his assault was so great that is caused the leather straps securing his arm blade to break and send the weapon sailing to the side. White hot pain froze the assassin in place as he felt the blade of Fiora's rapier plunge hilt deep into his abdomen.

"I like you, I hate to kill you", a victorious grin spread across the face of the duelist, "I remain undefeated"

Talon placed his hands on both sides of her face and gazed into her ocean blue eyes, his own grin spreading across his face. "Live and die by the blade", his voice was coy, a small stream of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

A bewildered look spread across Fiora's face, his tone of voice confused her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she could utter a single syllable, six sharp blades impacted her in the back with such force that is send the both of them crumpling to the ground.

"A draw? You've got to be kidding me!", the Weaponmaster, Jax, stood in the corner of the sparring room with a half eaten slice of cake. "I want my money back!"


	2. Trapped in the Infirmary

It was a rare thing for champions to be sidelined for more than a couple of days after an injury. When two champions were confined to the infirmary for a week each, a few eyebrows were raised. For the first three days of their stay Fiora received a steady trickle of visitors to ask about her wounds and attempt to hear the story behind them.

"What do you mean it was a training accident?" Luxanna's voice carried across the room to Talon's ears, and he felt himself instinctively wince.

"It was just that. Some of the equipment malfunctioned in one of the training rooms." for everyone else in the area the agitation in the duelist's voice was apparent, but for all her intelligence Lux was either oblivious to it or was choosing to ignore it.

"Well what in the room malfunctioned? Not much in there could cause those kinds of wounds." the younger woman prodded for information as Garen groaned and attempted to conceal his frustration.

Talon reached out for the curtain that was currently separating him from the rest of the room and began to slowly pull it back. The situation on the other side had piqued his curiosity and although much information was carried through the tone of the voices; something made the assassin want to see the faces of the parties involved in the conversation.

The accented voice of the Grand Duelist flowed through the curtain as Talon drew it back. "I do not remember Luxanna." she sounded exasperated now.

The lead ring of the curtain caught on a section of railing where two pieces met. Not to be foiled by a glorified shower curtain, the assassin gave the fabric to firm tug in an attempt to free the ring from the grasp of the railing. He succeeded in liberating the railing from the plaster it was mounted to. The fixture plummeted to the ground with a crash, causing every head in the room to turn to source of the noise.

Sitting frozen in his bed was Talon, clothed in nothing but a pair of white linen pants the nurses had given him. Only a few people outside of the medical staff had ever seen Talon in anything other than his full clothing. His chest was toned from years of living as a weapon and his muscular arms were only marred by scars in a few places where blades had found right bicep in the past. Wrapped around his lower torso were bandages concealing the injury that Fiora had inflicted upon him during their duel.

Fiora sighed at the ruckus Talon had inadvertently caused, while Lux and Garen stood beside her bed. The Crownguard siblings shared a disgusted look that could only be caused by being in the same room as a Noxian. ""The brute should be restrained if you ask me." Lux had her arms crossed over her chest as she snorted, "Why would they leave you in the same room as trash like this?"

"Ah that is simple Luxanna, they know that I have no equal." the ebon haired beauty let out a haughty laugh, "They know someone with such unrefined strikes could never touch me."

Talon's lips curled upwards in a cruel smirk as the three Demacians shared a laugh at his expense. Without a word he poured himself a glass of water from the glass pitcher that stood on his bedside table and downed the liquid. As the assassin was lying back on his bed with his hands cradled behind his head he remarked, "You make it sound like having my hands upon you would be some sort of special privilege." his smirk only grew as Fiora reacted to his comment.

"It's a privilege for a peasant like you to even be in the same room as someone like me." as Fiora spoke she turned to Talon and gave him a predators smile, challenging him to go on.

Garen placed his hand on Lux's shoulder and leaned in to her ear, "Let us go. We have a match soon and I doubt it would do either one of us well to be caught in the middle of these two."

With a firm handshake for the elder brother and a tight hug from Lux, Fiora bid the two champions farewell and good luck in their next match. As soon as the bang of the infirmary door signaled their exit she turned and glared at Talon. "What do you want?"

Having traversed the room while Fiora's head was turned, Talon kicked his feet up onto the bed and made himself comfortable in the cot that sat adjacent to hers. He interlocked his fingers behind his head and gazed at the white ceiling above the bed, "You still haven't told them you lost have you?"

Fiora tossed her blankets off and swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing as the wounds to her back stung from the rapid movement. She wore clothing similar to what Talon was garbed in, white linen pants covered her legs, thin enough to allow just the slightest bit of skin to be seen through the fabric. Her top was a tank top of the same material, a spilled glass of water away from depriving her of all modesty awarded by the clothing. "I didn't lose." she hissed.

Talon turned his head to meet her gaze, his lips turning upwards in a teasing smile as he gazed into the ocean of her eyes. "But did you win?"

Fiora held her breath for a moment as she was caught off guard by the simplicity of his response. "I have no equal on the dueling grounds." Her voice was low, as if she were making a threatening statement to the assassin.

Talon moaned as he stretched his back, then let out a soft chuckle. "I do remember our little confrontation ending in a draw. Now correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't that make me your equal?"

Fiora glared at Talon with intensity that would make Udyr think twice about his next words. "You insolent piece of Noxian gutter trash. How dare you even think to be on the same level as my skills."

Talon turned his head towards the ceiling once more and closed his eyes, "Keep talking. Your insults are my lullaby."

"You scoundrel. When I get out of here I am going to show you your proper place you filthy street rat. I'm going to-"

"Lose consciousness in my arms again? "


	3. Two Shadows in the Moonlight

The past four nights Talon had spent in his sparsely furnished room that was provided to him by the League of Legends. All champions were provided room and board by the League, even if they had everything they could ever wish for already. As Talon lounged in his own bed he couldn't help thinking about his Judgment, and the words he spoke before leaving the Chamber of Reflection.

"In the slums of Noxus I killed to survive. Under Du Couteau I killed in his name, but my life was my own. Now...I am nothing, yet I still have my blades. What other purpose can my blades serve?"

Knowing that sleep was going to be elusive prey this night, Talon pulled his off his covers and slipped to the side of the bed, attempt to avoid waking the sleeping form next to him. He let out a sigh of frustration as he wracked his mind for something to, jumping lightly as he felt soft hands slide over his shoulders and draping themselves around his neck.

"Symmetry in all things." Warm breath danced across Talon's ear as Akali whispered temptingly. The Kinkou's fingers slid along Talon's muscled chest before coming to a rest perched on his shoulders.

Talon's attempt to stand from the bed was quickly corrected by Akali as she pulled him back to a sitting position.

"Symmetry."

"What?" his replied in a low voice, "I just need to get-" the feeling of cold steel against his neck cut his sentence short. "-right back into bed and perform symmetry."

Akali dropped her kama to the floor before slipping out of the bed and standing before Talon; who licked his lips at the sight of the woman before him. The moonlight that seeped through the windows made Akali's flawless skin glow with an ethereal quality. Her hair was let down from her ponytail tonight, the luscious strands shimmering in the moonlight as they draped past her marvelous ass.

The edges of Talon's lips curled upwards into a smile as he savored the sight, her luscious breasts and tantalizing curves so close to him, he could have sworn he was hallucinating. The reality of the situation was made apparent as pushed him back onto the bed before straddling his hips. Without saying a word the ninja slide her hands along his chest as she lowered herself onto him, pressing their bodies together.

After a moment Akali finally spoke in a hushed tone, her voice like silk across a blade, "A wise choice." her flushed lips brushed lightly against his ear as she spoke. A light laugh, teasing and seductive, escaped her as she felt Talon's arousal become apparent.

"You don't say" came Talon's deep voice carried his response as he rolled over and pinned Akali underneath him. His rough hand slid from her waist and down her silken thigh as he guided her legs open. With one thrust he parted Akali's satin curtains, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

A moan of pleasure escaped from between Akali's lips as she felt the entire length of Talon's member slide inside her. Manicured nails dug into Talon's back as he began to eagerly thrust into her, each motion bringing his member almost completely out of Akali's dripping womanhood, before slamming deep within her once again. A strong hand coiled itself in her hair before Talon pulled back. While the feeling of having her hair pulled as Talon thrust deep into her with vigor pushed Akali to the edge of screaming in pleasure, it was the feeling of her partner's hot mouth on her skin, biting and sucking at her neck that pushed her over the edge. Akali all but screamed in absolute bliss as she pulled Talon closer, red streaks forming across his back where her nails dug into his flesh.

Talon's pace only increased as his lips made their way across Akali's neck and chest, each moan and scream to seep out of the assassin only caused him to ravage her more. His mind was a fogged with pleasure as Akali's tight womanhood gripped his member, her sighs and moans were music to his ears.

Akali pulled Talon into a kiss, her tongue pushing into his own, searching for its companion. Every touch, every sound and every scent and taste pushed Akali closer to the edge. Another moan escaped her as Talon's tongue mingled with her own. Suddenly she broke off the kiss and looked him in the eyes, her own orbs full of life.

"If you stop now," a particularly vigorous thrust caused a mixture of a scream and moan to interrupt her remark, "I will kill you." she managed to speak between gasps and moans, droplets of sweat covering her skin, causing the woman to glisten in the moonlight as if she was covered in a thousand diamonds.

"I wouldn't dare break your symmetry," Talon's voice could barely be made out over the sounds of pleasure emanating from Akali, her folds tightened around his thick member as she grew closer to her climax. Akali's head flopped back into the pillows of Talon's bed as she allowed the assassin to pin her arms down above her head, the pace of her breathing quickened as she felt her climax approaching. Her tightening walls only encouraged Talon to thrust faster, every inch of his throbbing member penetrating her dripping folds as he felt himself edging closer to his own orgasm.

Akali's velvet walls clamped down onto Talon's cock as waves of pleasure began to pulse though her and try as she may, she was unable to hold back a scream of pleasure that could be heard throughout the East Wing. Her final scream of bliss was all it took to push Talon over the edge, his member pulsed as he thrust deep into her moist cavern one final time – streams of his hot seed filling her completely.

Talon gazed at the exhausted woman below him as their shared orgasm subsided, a gaze that she returned through half lidded eyes. Releasing her arms he cupped her face and slowly leaned down, her alluring ruby lips drawing him in. Her eyes open fully as their lips connected and he kissed her passionately, a kiss that she eagerly returned.

After a few minutes they finally parted and a spent smile formed on Akali's face as Talon move to lie down next to her once more.

"I thought we said no kissing?" she teased as she snuggled up against Talon's chest, her eyes closed as she savored the euphoria of physical satisfaction. The normally distant assassin had stopped trying figure out why enjoyed having his arms around her after one of their "sessions".

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be quiet." Talon replied with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Akali, he watched her for a moment, the beam of moonlight that shone into the room had shifted and now cast it ethereal glow upon the woman who shared his bed tonight. He brushed a few stray strands of hair back into place with his hand as he just watched Akali lie in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered before closing his eyes and allowing the sweet embrace of sleep to join the warmth he held in his arms.

"Thank you." Akali's voice was soft as a feather when she replied just before she crossed the threshold into the land of dreams.

Talon awoke when the noon sun shone through the window and onto his face, he immediately squinted and turned his head to the side as he opened his eyes, and smiled as Akali began to stir from her slumber next to him.

"You look so innocent when you're sleeping." Talon commented when she awoke, causing the woman to blush lightly.

"You look like an ass when you're sleeping" she replied in her normal serious tone.

"Ah, now there is the Akali I know, I was wondering where she had gone to."

Akali had slid out of the bed and began walk to towards the bathroom. Her hair was over her shoulder, purposely giving Talon an unobstructed view of her perfect body and seductively swaying hips as she moved away from him. Before long the sounds of Akali showering were coming from the next room, her lyrical voice singing an Ionian lullaby that he could barely make out over the sound of running water. The sound of her voice kept him enthralled until three sharp knocks at his door pulled him from his reverie.

He jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of simple purple linen pants before walking over to the door. He yanked the door open and froze as Shen stood there, staring at the assassin with his emotionless eyes.

"Inform the Fist of Shadow that she is late for training." Shen rumbled in a cold tone.

"How did you-"

"Eye of Twilight"

"...Right."

"You will be joining us for training as well."

"Actually, I have plans."

"That wasn't a question."


	4. Enlightened of the Past

"Talon, I know you are awake." Fiora's accented voice whispered through the darkened infirmary, much to Talon's annoyance. The sound of the Duelist's bed creaking slightly as she shifted caught the assassin's ear, the dead silence of the room offering no white noise to hide the slightest movements of those untrained in silence.

In silence the assassin listened to her movements, taking care not to betray that he was indeed awake. The rustle of sheets being removed caught his ear, and he maintained his feint of being asleep. The sound of water being poured from a pitcher into a glass relaxed the Talon slightly, he feigned fidgeting lightly in his sleep. Footsteps that pattered lightly across the cold infirmary floor hinted that the Duelist was pacing back and forth, as if she could not sleep, still the assassin refused to acknowledge that he was truly awake. After a few steps, silence returned the room, although it lasted just a moment.

Fiora stood above the supposedly asleep Talon with a cold glass of water in hand. He was awake and she damn well knew it.

"Talon." Fiora's voice was quiet this time, and how close she was to Talon surprised him, her next action easily topped that though. With a simple flick of her wrist Fiora dumped the glass of icy water onto the assassin, drenching the man with the contents of the glass.

In an instant Talon was in motion, twisting and leaping at Fiora with enough force to pin her down to her own bed with enough force to knock the breath out of her.

"The fuck was that for?" the assassin hissed as he straddled Fiora, keeping her pinned to the bed below him.

Fiora simply replied with a coy smirk dancing across her lips after she had regained her breath. "I told you that I knew you were awake. You should have answered before I got impatient," her accent danced across the dark room as she teased Talon.

"What do you want?" he growled, quickly losing his patience with her games.

Fiora's smirk faded and teasing left her tone as she asked with true sincerity that Talon hadn't heard in a great deal of time. "I wanted to ask you... Why did you become an assassin...?"

Talon was caught off guard by her tone almost as much as the question. Slowly he moved off the woman and made his way back to his bed. He took care to sit where the water had not found his sheets, a pensive look on his face as he interlaced his fingers under his chin and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Why does it matter to you?" Talon replied. "I became one. That's all that matters."

Fiora shrugged, "I want to know why. Is that so strange, to ask such a thing?"

"It is when there's no point. It does not change who I am."

" How about...you tell me, and I judge for myself, hm?"

"...Necessity." he spoke but a single word as he eyed the woman who was lying on the bed across from him.

A quirked eyebrow was the only response Fiora gave Talon until a few minutes of awkward silence had passed. "What does 'necessity' mean?" she inquired as she scooted closer, intrigue was tugging at her mind now.

"For years I was a thief, stealing to keep myself alive. And when I was caught stealing? I would kill them before they killed me. Guards, owners, other thieves. It didn't matter. In Noxus the punishment for stealing is death... Even for a child"

"They put children to death for stealing?" Fiora muttered, the hint of shock and disbelief in her voice.

"Among other things, yes." Talon raised a brow at Fiora's reaction. The sentence of death for something as simple as stealing fruit had long been the norm for him.

"I became known for my skills with the blade as I grew up, and eventually the assassin guilds decided to recruit me."

"So that's when you became an assassin?" the question slipped from between Fiora's plump lips before she had a chance to stop herself from interrupting Talon once again. It was apparent to her from his glare that he wasn't pleased with the continued interruptions. She raised her hands and silently nodded.

"No." he shook his head as he responded. "The first night, I declined their offer and I turned my back to go on my way." Talon twisted on the bed so that Fiora could see the scar of a wound on his lower back that long healed. "I turned to leave, no need for bloodshed, and they decided to persuade me. With bloodshed."

Fiora wanted to say something. Her lips parted to talk, but she remained quiet. She sat in the darkness and waited for the assassin to continue.

"Every time they sent another person to recruit me after that, I answered with my blade. Night after night they sent their messengers, and every night there was another body for the gutter."

"And then...?"

"Then what?" Talon snorted. "Lambs to the slaughter."

"No, I mean what changed?"

"Then the General came. For the first time there was someone better. Someone who was faster and stronger than I was. Someone who could kill me, and didn't. He gave me a choice, to gain a purpose, or to die like the others," Talon leaned back on his bed once more as he continued. "That was the night I stopped being a man and began my life as a weapon."

"...You stopped being a man?" Fiora raised an eyebrow, a certain hint of incredulousness in her tone. "What do you mean, you stopped being a man?"

"My purpose was to hunt down and kill the General's enemies and those he deemed to be a threat. What use is a man who has no purpose for living other than to be a parasite, when you can become a weapon whose every stroke brought change?"

Fiora fell silent. Getting up and off her bed, she walked over to him. He stared at her, assured that she had no glass in her hand this time. Stopping in front of him, a strange smile crept on her face, "You seem to have made a mistake, Talon. A man, and a weapon, are two very separate things. A weapon, cannot feel, cannot care, cannot do anything but to do as what its wielder asks it to do. It feels nothing. A man..."

She leaned over, and flicked the tip of his nose, "Can feel even the slightest of things."

It didn't escape Talon that he could see down her nightshirt now. Fiora's eyes flicked down and met his gaze. Her smile widened, her coy voice cooing, "And a weapon would not care for such sights. Eyes up here, please, or else you will find how cold I can be."

Talon smirked as he grabbed Fiora's waist and pulled her down onto the cold and wet bed before climbing out of it and leaving her in it alone as the water seeped into her clothes. "If I am a man as you say, than I would prefer to sleep in a dry bed." he punctuated his remark by tossing his wet shirt onto the duelist just before climbing into her bed.

"Why are you taking my bed? There are a dozen others here that are dry!?"

"Because yours is already warm."

With a huff Fiora climbed out of the wet bed, her clothes clinging to her body and only the dark maintained her modesty as she climbed back into her own bed. "And now this one is wet as well"

"Being in bed with a wet Demacian woman? I've slept in worse places." Talon's smirk stayed on his face as he felt two feminine hands on his back... and lasted until he hit the floor."

"You don't get to share my bed until you manage to beat me." Fiora's accented voice quipped in the dark just before a wet nightshirt landed on Talon's face.

_To__be__continued__!_

_((__A__/__N__ : __Sorry__this__took__so__long__to__get__out__, __and__thanks__to__Viper__of__Grand__for__helping__get__me__out__of__my__writers__block__.))_


End file.
